Always and Forever
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Established BenneFrost. Sequel to "Thought Process." Jamie is upset that he is older than Jack.


**For** **AvelynnLoverxX who requested a sequel to "Thought Process."**

**Always and Forever**

It was three days later, during his twenty-first birthday party, when Jamie brought it up again.

Jack was waiting for him outside of the college tavern. Jamie practically fell out of the bar and into Jack's arms and covered him in kisses and giggles.

"Well it looks like someone is enjoying his birthday." Jack smirked, struggling to hold the taller boy up.

"Oh, don't get used to it. I am not much of a drinker," Jamie confessed and slung his arm around the Guardian of Fun's neck.

"I'll hold you to that," Jack said and hugged the brunet closer.

Jamie frowned as if he wasn't sure if Jack was making fun of him or not. He hummed in the back of his throat and decided it wasn't worth the brain power.

The human gasped as he realized something.

"Here is comes," Jack mumbled already expecting this.

"Oh my sun and stars, I can't believe I'm older than you!"

"I think I still have a few centuries over you, kiddo," Jack pointed out with a cocky grin.

"Don't tease me, Jackson." Jamie crossed his arms over his chest. "This is serious."

"Ah, you say that every year," Jack countered, warily. This was a conversation they have had many times before, usually whenever Jamie reached a milestone in his life that Jack hadn't experienced; mostly because he was invisible to the masses and couldn't earn things like driver's permit and a high school diploma.

"I'm serious every year. When I was younger I wished every night to the Guardians that I would be older, taller, stronger. Every night," he empathized.

"And why'd you do that?" Jack asked, titling his head in interest.

Jamie blushed deeply and hummed again as if trying to hold back his words. "I didn't want to have to leave you because of things… things like school and bedtime," he admitted.

Jack smiled his familiar smile, closed lipped and wide. He was touched. He didn't know how far Jamie's affection for him went. Sure he knew Jamie had pretty much idolized him since the Easter night all those years ago, but Jack never suspected Jamie had wished so hard to be with Jack. Although admittedly there was no way Jamie could know they would end up becoming lovers. Jack was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized that Jamie was still talking.

"So what happens when I get old? Oh my goodness, what happens when I _die_?"

Jack nearly fell off the fence post at the question. "What?" He wasn't able to regain his footing but was able to flip off the fence and land on the snow covered ground with feline grace.

"What happens when I die and you're still you and young and alive and I'm nothing but a memory?" Jamie shook his head as if the thoughts would tumble out of his mind, but it just made him light headed.

"Don't be afraid, Jamie."

"I'm not afraid. I'm pissed!" Jamie suddenly shouted, stamping a foot in indignation.

"I'll say," Jack joked under his breath.

Luckily, Jamie didn't seem to hear him and continued to rant, letting out every frustration his has about loving an immortal. When he is near tears Jack laid a hand on Jamie. The Guardian's cool touch made him gasp. A few of his tears landed on Jack's hand, they steamed for a second before turning into little hand droplets of frozen salt water.

Jack's brows furrowed together as his concern grew. "Jamie-" he started, reaching out for his burnet.

"No! Get away from me!" Jamie cried out and pushed Jack away from him.

Jack stare wide eyed at Jamie retreating form as the brunet ran down the street and turned the corner, disappearing out of his sight.

He remained rooted to the spot for a beat, unsure of what to do. He knew he should go away the brunet, but also knew doing so would only anger the upset further. He sighed. "Screw it," he muttered and jumped into the air, willing Wind to carry him up so he could find Jamie.

He found him in the center of town, slumped under the bronze statue of Thaddeus Burgess, his knees drawn up to his chin.

The wind ruffled Jamie's brown locks as Jack landed nearby. The sudden blast of cold made Jamie hug his legs closer. His body shuddered when Jack drew close.

Seeing Jamie like this was easily the hardest thing for Jack to watch. Many times Jack had wondered if being with Jamie was the right thing. It felt right and he knew he loved Jamie with all his heart, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was being selfish keeping Jamie at his side when there was so much telling him that they shouldn't work.

"Hey," Jack greeted tentatively. He fidgeted with the curve of his staff as he waited for Jamie to acknowledge him.

"I know I'm being childish, but I can't help it." Jamie answered, mumbling into his jeans. "Just let me stay with you…even when I'm old and senile and lose my all memories and forget your name…stay with me until the day I die."

The words tumbled out in one breath, leaving Jamie panting slightly as they left his mouth. Jack knelt next to his Jamie and pulled one of his hands away from his tear streaked face. "You're not going to die." Jack whispered and pressed his forehead to Jamie's "You are going to live forever." Jack whispered. "We will _always_ be together."

They both knew that Jack was lying, but he had said it with so much determination and hope that Jamie could almost believe him; and right now, that's what he needed to hear. He exhaled and loosened his grip around his legs. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and looked at Jack, expectantly. "Always," he repeated and gave a short nod to the white haired boy.

Jack knew this wouldn't be the end of this conversation, but it was last they would speak of it tonight. He smiled softly at him. "You wanna head home, kiddo?"

"Yeah, okay," he said, sounding tired. He braced himself against the statue as he unsteadily got to his feet. "Thanks Jack."

"Of course," the winter spirit wrapped an arm around the waist of the taller human, holding Jamie to him. "I believe in you," he added and kissed the corner of Jamie's mouth.

The worry melted away from Jamie's face as he smiled warmly at Jack. "I believe in you, too."


End file.
